1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a strobe unit for emitting flashlight that is effective in reducing occurrence of a red-eye phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when a human being is photographed using a light source such as a strobe in a dark place or at night, a so-called red-eye phenomenon has occurred; that is, the irises (strictly speaking, the insides of the pupils) of the human being have appeared in red in the print. This is attributable to the fact that very strong light emanating from the strobe enters the retinae of the eyes for a very short period of time, and then light that has not been absorbed by the visual cells of the retinae is discharged outside the eyeballs.
A technical means for alleviating the red-eye phenomenon is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-48088 (Japanese Application Publication No. 58-48088), wherein for stroboscopic photography, strobe light is emitted to pre-flash an object in order to shrink the pupils of the object, and then main flashing is performed for photography. This technical means makes it possible to alleviate a red-eye phenomenon even when the situation is prone to a red-eye phenomenon.
However, the technical means described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.58-48088 has such a problem that since pre-flashing, which is performed after a Release button is pressed and before main flashing is carried out, lasts for about one second, an object is dazzled and a long time lag arises in releasing.